Forever isn t as long as I had hoped
by Bloody Hearts
Summary: Isabella Swan. Living happily with her friends, her boyfriend and her family. Everything s perfect. And she had hoped it would last forever. But her happy ending wasn t so long that she had hoped...Her boyfriend dumps her, her best friend leaves and a tragic accident make everything so much worse.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I had this crazy dream last night and just had to write it down! But this is just a little thing before the real story comes. And you get to decide if this will become a story. Read, review and go chill in the couch with B&J. BUT i won´t update if you don´t give me an answer if I should update or not. I love you guys!**

* * *

I saw the girl walking forth and back in front as the drunk man as she tsked with her tongue and shook her head. She looked at the woman that he held around her neck.

She walked so that she was in front of them and looked deeply into the man´s eyes. She smirked.  
"Let the woman go."  
Her voice was light. Lean. Beautiful. Seductive.  
His arms began to lose from the woman and suddenly was she free.  
The girl didn´t give the woman a second glance and said in a dead voice: "Run."  
"Thank you..." And so was the woman running, towards us.

I stepped out of her way and so did Emmett and Jasper. As soon the woman was gone began the girl to laugh. Was she crazy? Now she is the victim! I began to go forth but stopped as she began to talk.  
"You and I are the same. You and I. You have fun with woman and enjoy their fear. Oh.. their fear. It´s arousing isn´t it?" she began to walk forward to him. She raised her hand to caress his chin. "But the only difference between you and I… I play with men." Her hand snapped and suddenly he flew towards the wall and grunted as he fell to the ground.

And in a flash was she in front of him, standing with one foot on his chest and kneeling down into his face. I heard him groan hard as a crack echoed out. In a second I recognized that she had broken his rib. I turned to look at Emmett and Jasper and saw that they gave each other (and me) a warning look before they both flashed their looks towards the scene in front of us as the man coughed.

My eyes followed their moves. They were in the same position but the man was now coughing up something dark and the liquid landed on the girls jeans. She sighed in annoyance.  
"Oh but c´mon man! These were new."  
She walked away from him and leaned against the wall as the man laid still, trying to breath.  
"Get up." Her voice was dark. He looked at her as she growled. "I said. Get up!" he began to get up, slowly and brokenly. I felt the need to help him. He looked pathetic. Broken.  
He got up by the help of the wall and he stared at the girl, who smirked cold. She was holding his throat in a flash and lifted a little, just so that he had more problems to breath, not so that he would die.  
"Who-o are y-yyou?" coughed the man. The girl laughed high in a deadly octave. The man gasped as he looked at her face but unfortunaly I didn´t see what made him so frightened, except that he had a deadly killer in front of him.  
"Your worst nightmare."

Then her lips was at his neck. He screamed high and broken, so broken that it cut into my heart. He tried to get her off him but it was no use. Her hand came and took a hold of his neck and in a second was the scream broken and he became still. Her body backed away from the now dead man and sighed as she closed her eyes and turned against our way. Her face was filled with blood - especially around her mouth. Her skin was faced like a demon as she moaned and opened her mouth and licking her teeth – like enjoying the taste. I now noticed that she had – fuck me – fangs…Her soft white skin shone in the light from the street lamp. I suddenly recognized the girl in front of me. It was Bella. My Bella. My ex.  
"Bella?" whispered Emmett from behind me and her eyes flashed open.

* * *

**What did you think? Do you want more?.. Or not? R&R! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, this story is about Isabella Marie Swan, a happily living human with a boyfriend she loves, a best friend she would do anything for and her family that she would die for. She isn´t the popularest girl in school but she has her friends and her boyfriend. And she is happy with that and hope that it would be that forever…**

**But, forever isn´t as long as she wishes. Her boyfriend break up with her, a terrible accident happen and a vampire smell her delicious scent. And bam. Her life was over… or was it?**

Edward.

_****  
11th September._

"_Bella?" I asked her in irritation. She had been distant lately and it was annoying me as hell. She never texted, called and rarely spoke to me. We hadn´t been together either and if someone touched her-even me- she froze and moved away. She was beginning to get cold. She ignored everyone and just answered on command. It had been like this since last week. Rosalie –Bella´s best friend – noticed this too. So it wasn´t just me.  
Her ice blue eyes flashed to mine and I saw nothing. No love. No pain. No hate. Nothing._

"_Yes Edward?" she even said my name different. My eyes become small.  
"We need to talk. Now."  
She flinched but nodded. "Yes… we do…"she mumbled. I began to walk out and saw that she followed, eyes down. When we came out I stopped. She stopped to and looked at me. Our eyes met and I saw a plead in her eyes. The first emotion I have seen in a week.  
"Edward… I have something to admit…and I´m so so so sorry…"_

"_No wait Bella. I have something to say first."  
She nodded and her eyes found suddenly the ground very interesting with a small smile.  
I took a deep breath. "I think we need to break up Bella." Her eyes became big with tears as they stared at me. I noticed that her breath got faster and her mouth opened as to protest but nothing came out. As I stared into her glistering eyes I saw emotions that I hadn´t seen for a long time. Pure love, hurt and devastation.  
"We don´t click anymore Bella." Lie. "I just don ´t feel that way for you anymore." Lie. "I really hope you understand Bella." I really do. Her eyes were heart breaking as her lips trembled. Maybe I was wrong… I glanced to the doors and saw Emmett give me a glare from inside. What was his deal?_

"_Y-yes… of course… it´s best that way…" she mumbled before she gave me a small, sad smile and said in a quiet voice. "Go on. Go in. I know you want to. I´m gonna go home…"  
I smiled sadly. "So we´re good?"  
She nodded at me. "Go on charmer. Go in."  
"Thanks Bella!" I smiled hugely at her and she smiled back but didn´t look at me._

That was the last memory I had of_ her_. But the very next day she didn´t come to school. I stepped out of the bus and began to walk towards the doors.  
She was… gone. Absolutely gone, since two weeks ago. She just disappeared from school. No call. No text. Nothing. But her family wasn´t worried. They just accepted that their oldest daughter was gone. And the school did so to. She apparently had a vacation up to her cousins in Alaska. But fuck no. I didn´t believe in that. Then, if she was with her cousins, why couldn´t I call her?  
Rosalie had become pale like a leech when Bella´s family said that Bella couldn't get any contact. And fuck, I wasn´t better than her.

She didn´t answer on her phone, no text´s, no call, nothing. She was like that for a whole week… so I broke up with her. I know. I am a douche.

I walked in and opened my locker with a sigh. Jasper was there on an instant.  
"Hey bro, have you heard anything?" he, too, was worried about Bella. In fact was everyone that, including Lauren. Rosalie became shocked when Lauren had asked about her.  
I shook my head in frustration. Jasper frowned.  
"Hey, don´t worry. She will come back soon." He smiled at me but I couldn't give back the smile.  
I sighed. "Maybe. Let´s hope."

Suddenly I heard a squeal from Rosalie and whoops was Emmett in front of us gasping.  
"Help me! She´s gonna take me!"  
Jasper chuckled. "What did you do now?"  
Emmett held out a small key. "I kind of took it from her. And now she will…"  
"Rip your balls of." Growled Rosalie behind him. Her face was red from anger and she was glaring at him with cold eyes.

He gulped hard and on an instant had Rosalie the keys again. Coward.  
Before Rosalie could say anything, I heard a roar from outside. My head snapped towards the door and my gaze was looking outside. My jaw dropped. A big, black, very good looking motorbike stood on the parking. It shone as the sun came out of the cloud. A man and a girl sat on it and as it came to a stop jumped the girl off the bike and took off her helmet. Her hair fell down her back and almost down to her ass. Man what an ass… she said something to the guy and he nodded and soon were he gone. The girl turned around and the first I saw was that she had sunglasses on.  
"He. Was. So. Hot." Muttered Rosalie beside us. I noticed that Emmett had become still like a statue as he stared at the girl.

"Who?" asked Jasper as he stared at the girl, that was talking to the headmaster.  
"The hot motorcycle guy."  
"Who?" asked Emmett and Rosalie growled. Emmett´s arms flew up in defense.  
"Whatever. The class is gonna start so bye losers!" sneered Rosalie. After Bella had disappeared had Rosalie turned into a bitch. And she hated me more than ever. I smiled sweetly.  
"Bye bye Rosie!"

ROSE

I sat down and started drumming on the table with my fingers. Alice gave my fingers an annoying glance but knew better than to say something.  
Ms. Witty came in and said that we should shut up and start class. Bitch. I snorted.

After five minutes I started to get bored so I started to play with my hair as I thought about the hot guy earlier. I can´t believe Jazz, Em and Eddie-poo didn´t notice him. Urrfg. Eddie. He is a freaking moron. How dared he brake up with Bella? That fucking idiot…

Alice´s gasp made me look up and my eyes became big. A beautiful girl stood in the doorway. Her curly hair was to her waist and she had sunglasses on. She had no pimples or no such thing and her skin was slender… perfect. She had dark skinny jeans, a dark v-neck shirt and boots. Nice outfit but she reminded me of .. B-bella.  
I instantly hated her. The bitch opened her mouth and said in a clean loud voice:

"Sorry I am late Ms. Witty. Overslept." She chuckled.  
Who. The. Fuck. Was. She..?!

"Who is she..?" whispered Alice in my ear but I just shrugged. Suddenly turned the girl´s head towards mine. The girl was staring at me with a longing face. Euw. I knew I was pretty but no thanks, I´m not into girls. (I´m not against lesbiens I swear!)  
Ms. Witty had a surprised face. "I´m sorry but do I know you? You look quite familiar. And take off those glasses Miss."  
The bitch looked at the ground, but didn´t take off the glasses. "well yea…" Ms. Witty had a strange expression.  
"Come here. Rest of the class start working on the page 42. Now!"

The bitch walked towards Ms. Witty with elegance and I hated her more and more every second. When she came forward I heard Ms. Witty ask her who she was. The bitch took off her glasses, looked at the ground one again, looked up and said something in a small voice. I didn't hear what she said but it did so that Ms. Witty got tears in her eyes.  
"Oh! You´re home! Finally! Let´s put you over here with Jessica!" but… that was Bella´s seat.. rage flared over me. The bitch put on her glasses once more.  
"What? NO! that´s Bella´s seat!" I growled. Oh that little bitch….  
"I know Rosalie" chuckled Ms. Witty and I sneered at her. Fucking witch.  
The bitch sat down beside Jessica and instantly began to talk with her as I began to glare at her.

The time went fast and soon was the class over. The bitch ran out of the classroom and bam! A crash sounded high from the outside. I saw a few papers' that flew down to the ground. I walked fast out and saw the bitch and Mike on the floor. I rolled my eyes. Attention-seeking much?  
"Oh god, I am so so sorry Mike!" she said quietly. He just starred at her and stuttered:  
"It´s-it´s fine! I-I was the o-one that knocked ri-right into you!"  
Idiot.

She helped him up – that´s right! SHE helped HIM up- and took up the papers and gave them to him.  
He smiled hugely at her and she looked at the ground. As I said… ATTENTION-SEEKING!

"Wait… how do you know my name..?" he asked her as he frowned.  
"I know A LOT of names here. But have to go… And sorry again!" she smiled and began to walk towards the stairs. Bitch. Mike was starring after her, clearly on her ass. Horny idiot. I huffed and walked by, Alice following me. I heard Mike starting to talk with Taylor and some other dude about her. I rolled my eyes.

EDWARD

"I WON! MOHAHAHA!" laughed Jasper as he threw the cards on the table.  
"Yea right! As if!" teased Ben. As they began to "fight" with "I did!" and "you so didn´t!" became Emmett´s eyes big as he looked behind me as he froze.  
Jasper and Ben followed his gaze and then they were just like his. Their mouth were hanging and I think Jasper drooled. I chuckled.  
"What is it that makes you so…" I turned my head and looked where they were gazing. And I understand their expressions now.

There stood the most beautiful girl that I have ever seen. She had tight dark jeans and a tight shirt that showed cleavage but not too much. She had not a big ass but not a little either. She had curves at the right places and had long dark hair that fell to her mid back. She was ice pale but her red lips and the dark shadows around her eyes made her skin look more natural then sickly. She wasn't tall but she wasn't short either. She was perfect. She was the girl I saw earlier and had still her glasses on.

"Okay… I think I fell in love with her ass…" mumbled Jasper beside me.  
My head snapped to him and I gave him the darkest glare that I could. I don't know why but I felt possessive over her.  
"Dude! You can´t look at me like that man! You have had your fun but you blew it!"

Bella. My mind flashed to her. To her laughter. To her ice blue eyes. (Bella had blue eyes when she was human in my story.) I instantly got guilty. I frowned at the new girl and saw that she was looking at us with a raised eyebrow and rolled her eyes as she shut her locker. The same locker… that Bella has… what the fuck?!

"I HATE HER! Argh! She is so… so…" I hadn´t even noticed that Rosalie was here, but apparently she was. She fumed as she stared at the new girl. She seemed almost… jealous… but I knew better. The new girl reminded her over Bella.  
I saw Angela go to her looker and that the new girl looked at her with a smile. I wonder if they knew each other…  
The new girl (N.G) moved towards her and stepped by her looker. She took off her glasses and put them on her head. She leaned at the looker and crossed her arms as she looked like she was far away. She said something and Angela´s face snapped towards her.  
"somebody is jea-lous!" sang Ben with a grin. Rosalie snorted.  
"And what would I be jealous of? Her creepy eyes?!" she laughed bitterly and I quickly hid my smile.


	3. Chapter 3

ANGELA

I opened my looker as I sighed. Today was it exactly two weeks Bella had gone away. Three damn weeks. I hope she was okay. We were close when she was here… we were best friends and if she is hurt…  
"Damn… I miss you Bella…" laid my forehead against the looker in frustration.  
"I missed you too sweetheart" said a voice beside me. That voice. It sounded like… I snapped my head up and couldn´t believe my eyes. The dark hair. The pale face. The familiar smirk. Bella.

I stood up on shaking legs and tears began to form in my eyes.  
"Oh god… Bella…"  
She smiled gently. "Hello sweetheart. How are you?" she winked. Oh god… oh god… I flew towards her arms and she held me tight. I began to sob loud. "You are here! You´re really here!" She began to giggle.  
"Yes Angela. I AM here and I won´t leave."  
I backed. "But why did you leave?" She gave me a sad smile.  
"Family business."  
I sighed and knew I wouldn´t get any more answers so I just smiled.  
"The class will start in a few minutes so we better leave" she grinned at me and moved towards her looker. She took out her books and her headset and held out her arm. I grinned. Some people never change. I closed my looker, moved towards her and crossed her arm. And with that we began to move towards the history class.

ROSALIE

As I opened the door I heard tinkling laughter. The laughter was familiar. Fuck. Tell me the new girl isn´t here… I walked in and saw HER. Fuck, fuck, fuck… I saw Eddie froze behind me. Their class hadn´t started yet so Em, Jasper and Eddie followed me. Emmett froze.  
The bitch laid at the table and talked intently with Patrick, a good friend of mine. As her head snapped towards us, took off her glasses, put them on her head and too my surprise was her eyes purple. Lavender. Freak.

She smiled hugely as she saw me and said with her clear voice: "Hello Ms. Rosalie. How are you this lovely morning?"  
I heard Jazz and Eddie choke behind me. Her eyes flashed to them and her eyes began to shine. Gezez so she is a hyper little thing that always is happy? Great. Another reason to hate her.  
"Hello boys. What´s up?" she winked to someone behind me and I heard Jasper gulp.  
Oh no. She better not talk with them. Emmett would just reply when I interrupted. I glared at her.  
"Mind your own business."

Her eyes became big and I smiled to myself. She have to be scared. But then I saw her eyes change into hurt, humor and confidence. "They are my business Rose."  
What the…? For fuck sake. Nobody calls me Rose except Bella and her family. Emmett snorted behind me. And they aren´t her fucking business!

I smiled at her sweetly. "Only family can call me Rose." _Bitch. _  
The bitch chuckled and sat up. "I know." My eyes became smaller. Patrick chuckled and I glared at him. He chuckled once again as he saw my icy gaze.  
"chill Rose, she´s cool."  
I huffed and sat down beside him, as far from _her_ as possible.  
"Hey" grinned Jasper as he took a chair and sat down in front of her. Her eyebrow pierced up and she got an amused smile.  
"Hello Jazzy. You were one of the guys that stared at me like I was a freak earlier right?" I choked a laugh and she flashed a glance at me before she stared at Jasper.

"Ehm, yea, sorry about that…" Look at that. Jazzy-pazzy is embarrassed. The bitch giggled lowly and looked at Edward and Emmett. She took in Emmett slowly. Toe to head. She took a deep breath and her eyes became big.  
"Hello Emmett." Emmett´s eyebrow crocked for a second before they shoot up. He began to smile and he took two big steps and suddenly was she in his arms.  
"I thought you looked familiar" mumbled Emmett as he backed. He looked her over as Jasper scowled. So the new girl is the new shiny toy I guess. "You look different. Is this why…?"  
"What can I say? Things change" said the bitch with a sad smile and put her glasses right again.  
"Some for the good, some for the bad…" he turned around and sat down on the table beside her. He threw an arm around her small shoulders and grinned at us.

"This is Isabella. Or as I call her. Bella. My close-very close- friend."  
I flinched. Fuck. She just _had_ to have the same name right? I saw Eddie bite hard before he sat down on a chair beside Jazz.  
"So where are you from?" asked Edweirdo fast and looked at her. Not in her eyes directly but just in her face. A smile came into her face as he began to speak and Em chuckled quietly.

"Actually this is my hometown. I´m surprised you don't remember me. I didn´t leave that long ago, I think…" she looked on Em for information. He shook his head.  
"Nope, not at all. But you have changed a little, Little Bells."  
Little Bells. Little Bells. He called Bella that! For fuck sake… I scowled and of course saw Em that. He shrugged in response.  
"I guess…" mumbled the bitch.

"Hey, what´s with the glasses? " asked Jazz as he looked at her in adoration. Pussy.  
"Well actually it is cause my eyes are kind of freaky. Look." She took them of and she stared him deeply in the eyes. "I can get called freak and I really don't want that."  
He began with his interview but soon came Mr. Lobe and said that they had to get the hell out. I saw Em kiss her on her forehead before he walked out and the bitch followed Edward with her eyes, a longing gaze on her face. What the fuck.

When they were gone started Patrick and Miss bitch talk again. That´s it. I hate her.  
Every time they asked me something I just huffed and ignored them. So the class went very slowly but soon it was over. And the bitch flew out as fast as she did like she did in the Spanish class. Weirdo.

EMMETT

I walked out of the room as a familiar scent hit my senses. A lavender-ish, freesia-ish and fresh scent. Isabella Marie Swan´s scent. My ex. I looked up and saw her leaning on the wall. She was hot and, as humans would say, mysterious. She was now a vampire. And I loved her. I smirked at her.

"Sooooo… what brings you here?"  
I saw her red lips curl into a smile as she took of her glasses and placed them on her head, showing her purple eyes. She shrugged, still with that smirk on her lips. I noticed that in the corner of her mouth was two little fangs that struck out.  
"What? Is this place taken?"  
Her eyes exposed her. She was playing. And she enjoyed it. Fuck I loved her.

"Funny." I smiled at her as she smiled back.  
"Hungry?"  
"Hell yea."

We began to walk but stopped as Jazz screamed at us. They were sitting at a table and I saw they had arm wrestling. That is so fun cuze I always win. What can I say? Vampires have positives sides also.  
"YO! Em! Bella! Come here!"  
He smiled, with Ben, Tyler, Rose, Alice and Edward behind him. My eyes became small at the sight of Edward. He hurt Bella… how I wouldn´t understand. I mean, how could someone hurt her and mean it?  
I came back to the moment when I saw Bella run forward (in human speed) to them. She was grinning and almost jumped in excitement. I rolled my eyes and followed quickly. Bella sat down beside Edward –of course – and smirked at them, with sparkling eyes.

"Can I try?!"  
Tyler raised an eyebrow and smirked at her. "Sure princess. Think you handle it?"  
Bella smiled innocently at him. "I´m sure." I choked. This is going to be fun…  
They made themselves ready and Jasper put himself as justice.  
"Okay. Put your other hand behind your back and once the hand is down you win. Make yourself ready… I will count on three.  
One…"  
Bella flashed her eyes to mine and I saw confidence.  
"Two…"  
She smirked at Tyler, who grinned back with arrogance. He is so going to lose.  
"Three…!"

I saw Tylers muscles tense and his grin slid quickly off his face and a concentrating look came on his face. But Bella on the other hand… her smirk was there as always and the calm look never disappeared.  
I chuckled low.  
"How is she doing that…?" whispered Ben to me.  
"Runs in the family" I whispered back. Bella´s eyes flashed towards a second and I knew she heard every word that was spoken but then that second was gone and I saw that she was getting bored. She sighed and moved her hand so that Tyler´s hand flew towards the table.  
The guys stared where Tyler´s hand laid and laughed loudly:  
"Looks like she could handle it."  
Tyler´s jaw hit the floor. So did Ben´s. and Jasper´s. And Edward´s. But Rosalie just huffed and looked at her nails.  
Bella bowed and winked at Tyler. "That´s how it´s done." Rosalie´s eyes snapped towards Bella´s for a moment before she looked at her nails once more and muttered in a low voice: "Bitch.."

Bella, of course, heard and smirked. "Well thank you Rose. You know, a bitch is a female dog, and dogs bark. Bark comes from trees. Trees are natural. And natural is…"  
"…Beauty." Came Alice. I looked at her. She stared at Bella with big eyes and gulped.  
"Exactly. Thanks Ali." Bella turned to Rose. "So thank you, again Rose, for calling me a bitch." She winked and Rosalie trembled with anger.  
Jasper saw that Rose was going to explode so he hurried to talk about something else.

"So Bella… what´s your love-story?"  
My eyes became big and I saw Bella smirk and glance at Edward and Rosalie.

"Well… I have been in a few relationships…" she looked at me and gave my shoulder a small punch. "I have been with this goose." She grinned at me as the others laughed. Her grin slipped off her lips and she looked at Edward.  
"And well my last relationship... we got pretty serious. I loved him with my whole heart. I would do anything for him. I still would. We were happy.  
Then a tragic hit me and my family so I became slightly depressed. I didn´t talk to anyone. Not even him or my best friend. And he broke up with me."

She stared at the table before she glanced at Rosalie with a grin.  
"But I learned some things. A, Never let a guy come close to you. B, never place your happiness in someone else hands. C, Words are words. Actions means more. And the last one… I think you will like this one Rosalie. D, sisters before misters. Always and forever." She walked forward to Rosalie.  
"Can we talk Rose?"  
Rosalie snorted but stood up. They walked out and with my vampire-hearing I heard everything.  
"Wonder what they´re gonna talk about…" mumbled Jazz. Alice stared at me.  
"Em… is she…?" I nodded and Alice lips curled up into a smile.

"_I´m so sorry darlin. I am really sorry Rosalie. I hope you understand why I disappeared. I really do. Forgive me sister. Please…" _Rosalie´s eyes became big with tears. Well that was a sight I never has seen before. Rosalie crying.  
_"…Bella.. no… it can´t be…"_  
Rosalie took a deep breath as she stared at Bella with fright. Bella took of her glasses, threw them at the table that stood beside her and looked Rosalie deep into the eyes.  
_"I can prove it. Look at my eyes. Not the same blue color that they were before I know. But I still have that white ring around my pupils and that black ring in the corner of the eyes. You see them there. And look. " _  
Bella took her arm forward.

"_I still have that mark there and that scar from when I burned myself in the kitchen. I love cheese and can eat it for like forever. Meat is what I live for. I hate to workout. I love to write, read and draw. Music is my life. I call you darling, Angela sweetheart, Alice Ali and Lauren Laur-itch because she is a bitch. I love the colors red and black but my favorite color is blue. Any kind off blue. And dark green. I love walking in heels but I look like freaking Jack Sparrow when I walk in them. I call everyone dude and mate. When he began to talk to me I almost ran to you in panic. We have been threw hate, love and we fight like fifteen times a day but we will always support each other no matter what. Sisters before misters right?"_

Rosalie sobbed and flew towards Bella´s arms.


End file.
